<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nailed by BlackSeas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168596">Nailed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSeas/pseuds/BlackSeas'>BlackSeas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VALORANT (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, How Do I Tag, Sexual Tension, Smut, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:10:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSeas/pseuds/BlackSeas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They decide to renovate the headquarters, and Viper and Reyna are supposed to be putting up paintings. As reyna tries to nail something she fucks it up and Viper gets annoyed.</p><p>"Just it pound it to the wall"</p><p>"I'll pound you against the wall"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reyna/Viper (VALORANT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nailed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Viper sighed, grabbing the nails and a hammer from the storage table. Brimstone had had a brilliant idea of renovating the headquarters, and now she was stuck doing useless stuff with a certain duelist that annoyed her off to no end.</p><p>They had to put up some paintings, which wasn't really the problem, but the fact that the other woman loved to tease her. Viper didn't know why, it had always just been like that. It's almost like Reyna had set her eyes on Viper when she joined the protocol.</p><p>Sighing she turned back around, walking down the hall back to the spot they're supposed to put them up. Reyna was already there, a bunch of painting with her. It still surprised Viper how strong the other woman was. Of course she was with those muscles, not that Viper had been staring of course.</p><p>"Ah corazón! You took your time, got stuck in the traffic?" Reyna chuckled, her thick accent showing through.</p><p>"Haha, very funny Reyna. Let's get this done, I got stuff to do" Viper handed the hammer to Reyna. Reyna raised her eyebrow at that, looking straight at Viper.</p><p>"Making me do all the work I see, you should be glad that you're pretty. Otherwise you'd be the one doing the work" Reyna smirked, grabbing the hammer and a few nails.</p><p>Viper would never admit it, but all the small teasing got under her skin. It made her feel jittery. She was supposed to be the one with a venomous mouth.</p><p>Viper leaned against the wall, staring at the others toned back. Reyna raised the hammer and striked....perfectly on the wall. She missed by at least 5cm. Viper pinched the bridge of her nose, not believing what she just saw.</p><p>"Just pound it to the wall. It's not that fucking hard" She cursed, sighing hard.</p><p>"I'll pound you against a wall" Reyna snapped back. That made Vipers breath hitch. Her gut clenched and a heat wave washed over her. A very questionable picture came into her mind.</p><p>When Viper didn't answer, Reyna turned around. "Cat got your tongue, <em>mi cariña?" </em>Reyna chuckled. Heat rushed to Vipers milky white skin. Reyna approached the other woman, hammer forgotten on the floor.</p><p>Viper backed against the wall, Reyna towered over her. "Quit playing around, we have a job to finish" Viper looked everywhere but Reyna.</p><p>Viper is so cute, Reyna just wanted to eat her up. It was adorable how she blushed, it made Reyna want to tease her more and more. Vipers breath was uneven and it drove Reyna to continue.</p><p>"You didn't seem to care about the work before, why's it so interesting now? Tell me <em>hermos</em>a", Viper didn't even know what Reyna was saying. But it sure as hell affected her more than it should.</p><p>"Tch" Viper grit her teeth, finally looking Reyna into her eyes. Normally Viper could easily come up with a snarky response, why the hell was her mind blank now?</p><p>Reyna came closer, warm breath tickling her neck. Reyna breathed out into her ear: "What are you thinking about, <em>Sabine?" </em>Viper couldn't breathe, heat was rushing thorough her veins, making it hard to focus on anything besides Reyna.</p><p>"Maybe you have a really vivid image in your head? Your heart is <em>pounding" </em>Reyna laughed into Vipers ear. It was scary really how easily Reyna could read her, like an open book. Noone else could break her hard outer shell like Reyna could. Something in Reyna was so intoxicating.</p><p>But Viper couldn't give in this easily, where would be the fun it that? "Says you. Don't act like I don't know you've been after me since you joined. It's quite funny actually" Viper snarled back.</p><p>"Oh, you've noticed?"a spark of tension grew every passing second. Vipers hands twitched, mouth running dry. Reyna moved a bit aback, staring Viper straight into eyes.</p><p>Just as Viper was about to answer, Jett dashed through." Are you guys ready? If so, let's go eat!" Jett probably didn't notice anything out of order, since she was already on her way to cafe. The tension was gone.</p><p>"Well, see you later, corazón" Reyna walked away, with a slight sway on her hips. Viper needed to compose herself, she would be lying if she said she wasn't turned on. Quickly she made her way to her own room, calming herself the whole time.</p><p>A few days went by, nothing out of ordinary happened. That was until Saturday night, they had their usual game night. They would stay up late, play either video games, board games or anything really that came into mind. Tonight they had chosen 7 minutes in heaven.</p><p>They were all in the living room, Reyna was chilling on the red sofa, Viper was resting on an old armchair. Others were either on the floor or couches.</p><p>"Who wants to spin the bottle first?" Sova started, looking around. "I'll do it" Raze jumped up smiling. She got down to the floor and spun the empty bottle they had found somewhere.</p><p>"Raze and killjoy it is! Go to the janitors closet, it should be small enough. Go go!" Jett hushed them. Both of them quickly hurried to the closet. Even an idiot could see the spark between them.</p><p>"Are they together yet?" Phoenix questioned. They all just shrugged. Viper didn't really care about others love lives, she was focused on watching the tv program that ways playing on the tv. Or well, she was staring at the screen, on her own thoughts.</p><p>15 minutes pass and it's Reynas turn, she spins the bottle and surprise surprise, it lands on Viper. Viper sighed loud enough for everyone to hear, she was fucked. Hopefully not literally.</p><p>"Ah I got my favorite little serpentine~" Reyna laughed getting up. Viper was nervous. Hell, 7 minutes with Reyna in a dark, small space would make anyone nervous. Reluctantly she got up following Reyna.</p><p>As soon as they entered the closet Viper was pushed against the wall. She groaned as her hands were pushed harshly against the closet wall. A leg pushed her legs open before Viper could do anything. She was trapped, and she loved it.</p><p>"Reyna" she half growled half whined.  Their eyes were glowing, clashing against each other. "Missed me? <em>Mi alm</em>a" Reyna laughed darkly. Viper shuddered at the nickname.</p><p>"We only got 7 minutes" Viper reminded the other. "Who says I'm not taking you straight to my room?" Reyna bit back. "Oh you really think I'll follow you?" Viper riled the other woman up.</p><p>"Oh your body tells me enough of you, you're <em>dying </em>for me dear <em>Sabin</em>e" Reyna whispered into her ear, licking a long stripe down her neck. All she had to do was grind her leg more into Vipers crotch and she already almost whined out. Viper manged to catch herself before anything got out.</p><p>"See? You're weak for me" Reyna laughed, nibbling at the porcelain skin of Vipers neck. Vipers breath was ragged, her whole body felt like it was on fire. She was extra responsive to every little move the duelist made.</p><p>A small pain emitted from her neck as a purple spot was sucked on her neck. Why did it have to feel so good. Viper closed her eyes, gulping hard. She moved her head back, exposing her neck better.</p><p>Reyna continued to make purple spots all over Vipers neck, licking and sucking. It took Viper by surprise when Reyna went over a specific spot, and she whined out loud. Embarrassed she tried to hide her face, but Reyna was still holding her down.</p><p>"Don't be shy, let me hear you" Reyna chuckled clearly amused. Vipers face was glowing red. Thankfully it was dark enough for Reyna not to see.</p><p>"Guys time is up!" Phoenix yelled from the living room. Reyna smirked and yelled back "Don't expect us back!" With that she grabbed startled Viper and dragged her back to her own room.</p><p>Viper was embarrassed but now there was no time to think about that. Back first she was shoved to Reynas bed. "Eager are we?" Viper snarled.</p><p>"Well of course, who wouldn't be when they got a whole meal in front of them" chuckling Reyna pulled her own shirt off. Exposing her ripped and tan body. Soon enough Vipers own shirt was on the floor too.</p><p>Viper was a bit self conscious, Reyna had a lot of muscle, she really didn't. Of course she wasn't a stick, but Reyna still had more muscle.</p><p>"You're gorgeous" Reyna whispered, kissing her neck. She had noticed Vipers self doubts. She left small little butterfly kisses all over her already bruised neck. It didn't really hurt, actually it felt nice. She towered over Viper, their chests touching.</p><p>Viper moved her hands so that she was pushing Reynas pants off, Reyna helped her and the pants flew onto the floor. Vipers pants were also on the floor soon enough.</p><p>Reyna moved up and they locked eyes. Viper looked so perfect under her. The slight redness on her face, the uncomposed appearance and the messy hair. It's like time had stopped for a moment.</p><p>"Can I kiss you?" Reyna gulped and looked straight at Viper. She got a nod and a small 'yes'. Reynas own gut clenched, nervousness filling her.</p><p>The moment they locked their lips together it all disappeared. There were no doubts in their minds. It felt so right. It was a sweet kiss. Viper moved her hands behind the duelists head. They kissed in a perfect sync, both of them had their eyes closed.</p><p>They had to break the kiss for air. They both were panting hard, a string of saliva connecting their red lips. Without saying anything, they were back on each other.</p><p>This time it wasn't sweet, it was full of passion. The kiss was more teeth than lips, they both needed it. The adrealine rush was big. Viper clawed at Reynas back, Reyna hissed in pain. Viper opened Reynas bra, tugging to get it off.</p><p>"Calm down <em>mi alma</em>. We have tho while night" the duelist chuckled, still taking hers and Vipers bra off. Viper just quietly groaned.</p><p>"On your back and don't move" Reyna commanded Viper, who surprisingly obeyed. Reyna grabbed something from the drawer, Viper couldn't see what it was. She saw Reyna place it on the bed, the object still out of her sight.</p><p>Once again Reyna hovered over Viper, an animalistic gaze in her eyes. Viper closed her eyes and tilted her head up, embarrassed.</p><p>Viper cried out in surprise and pleasure. Reyna was already sucking and biting her left boob, while groping the other. Viper was a sensitive person. She was in a bliss. Quiet plead of Reynas name left her lips.</p><p>"Tell me what do you want, I'll give it to you, <em>Sabine" </em>She couldn't help but whine at the sinful way Reyna called her name. Her eyes were still closed, face red.</p><p>"Please" she cried out, hips automatically bucking up a little. "Please what? I don't quite understand~" Reyna chuckled, biting hard on her nipple.</p><p>"Please touch me down there" Viper swallowed her pride. The burning between her legs was becoming too much. Reyna moved so that her leg was touching the others clit, automatically Viper grinded down, moaning out loud.</p><p>Vipers own hands moved to  Reynas back, clawing at it in bliss. Every time Vipers sharp nails dug into Reynas tan skin, Reyna saw stars, in a good way. She was a big masochist.</p><p>"More Reyna, please" Viper begged the other. Reyna moved her leg away, replacing it with her hand. Teasingly she circled Vipers sweet spots.</p><p>"Already this wet? I've barely touched you" teasingly she mocked Viper. Reynas gaze was intense as it racked all over her body. Viper blushed more, feeling embarrassed, she was desperate. Wiggling her hips she tried to signal the other.</p><p>For Vipers relief, Reyna didn't comment and just pushed a finger inside. Vipers breath hitched, hips rutting back at the finger. "Relax, otherwise it's going to hurt" Reyna murmured into her ear, Viper felt warm.</p><p>After a while Viper wanted even more, it just wasn't enough. "Another" She gasped out. Reyna complied, thrusting 2 fingers completely into the heat. Viper clamped down, moaning out loud.</p><p>In a blink of an eye the fingers were gone. Reyna reached for the unknown object. When Viper finally saw what it was, she realized it was a small, pink vibrator. Before she could protest it was already inside her and buzzing slightly.</p><p>"No, no, no, it's so much! " her back arched off the bed, pressing harder against Reyna. Her toes curled and she saw stars.</p><p>Reyna was enjoying the show. Viper was shaking and whining under her. She had almost no control of her body. Vipers nails were still digging into her skin, drawing droplets of blood.</p><p>The moonlight illuminated Vipers sweaty and red face. Yet she was still so beautiful. Reyna held herself up and just stared at teary eyed Viper. Viper was gorgeous, she wanted to kiss every Inch of her body. She wanted to love her forever. She was hers.</p><p>Kissing again, they fought for dominance. It wasn't fair, Viper was already squirming in pleasure, Reyna won the battle. "Come for me, <em>mi alm</em>a" with that Reyna switched the vibrations higher, sending Viper into a sobbing and shaking mess.</p><p>It took a few seconds and Viper came while repeating Reynas name. Her back was beautifully arched and eyes rolled at the back of her head. Reyna was still on top of her.</p><p>When she finally calmed down, Reyna removed the vibrator, dropping it onto the floor. She laid down next to Viper, smiling at the other.</p><p>"We need a shower" Viper grunted disgusted. Reyna hummed as an answer. Neither of them said a word, Viper was still catching her breath.</p><p>The shower was forgotten as they both held each other. Falling asleep holding the other, they both were happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so, I was supposed to publish and write this way sooner, but I just got nothing done. Sorry abt that. It wasn't even really supposed to be smut but here we are lol. I hope you enjoyed and do tell me what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>